


What They Like

by Leela



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: BDSM, Double Drabble, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Adam and Tommy know what they like</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Like

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : The characters bear only superficial resemblance to real people. I don't know them and don't even begin to claim that this is really about them.
> 
>  **A/N** : Written because I needed distraction from something else.

Adam likes that Tommy curses and swears, calling him names and yelling out demands, even as he falls to his knees and submits. He's had other boys, twinks who beg so prettily, moan please and thank you, but he can't remember a single one of their names.

Not when he's holding Tommy down, stretched out over him, buried inside him. When Adam's body, his weight and grip, are all that Tommy needs to fall into sub-space.

Not when Tommy's saying "Harder" and "Faster" and "Fuck".

When Tommy's pupils are blown wide open, and he whispers Adam's name like a prayer.

o)(o

Tommy likes that Adam gives him what he needs, instead of just telling him what to do. Tommy was born to go to his knees, but he'll be damned if he'll ever again give it up to someone who can't handle who he is.

Not when Adam's holding him down, pressing him into the bed, and oh-so-fucking deep inside him. When Adam's hand is around his wrists, clamping his hands together, keeping him from flying apart.

Not when Adam hisses orders and love without mercy.

When Adam's body and soul wrap around him, and Tommy's held safely on the edge.


End file.
